joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Septile Family (PokEWorld)
Summary These 4 Whose names are Treeko, Grovyile, Septile, and Mega Septile, Care about nothing except expanding their corrupt business practices. Blastoise's Forgiveness allows them to get away with it. They will side with the main Villains in many adventures to prove their gain. They even have a Fusion with Zygarde to create something legendary. Powers and Stats Key: Treeko | Grovyile | Septile | Mega Septile Tier: 5-B | 4-C | 4-A | 4-A Name: Treeko | Grovyile | Septile | Mega Septile Origin: PokEWorld verse Gender: all Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pokémon, The Septile Family Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Various Dark-type moves), Statistics Amplification, Precognition (Detect), Forcefield Creation, Can drain the nutrients directly out of its opponent's body to heal itself, Draconic and Bug based attacks | Immunity to Electricity-Based Attacks '''Attack Potency: Planet Level | Star Level | Multi-Solar-System-Level | Multi-Solar-System-Level ' '''Speed:Speed of Light | FTL | FTL+ | FTL+ Lifting Strength: Planet Level | Star Level | Multi-Solar-System-Level | Multi-Solar-System-Level ' '''Striking Strength: Planet Level | Star Level | Multi-Solar-System-Level | Multi-Solar-System-Level ' 'Durability: Planet Level | Star Level | Multi-Solar-System-Level | Multi-Solar-System-Level ' '''Stamina: Extremely High Range: Continental Level for all of them Standard Equipment: Their Business Tower, and well as the Sepnet (Their version of the internet) Intelligence: Very Smart Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Agility: Sceptile sharply increases its already impressive speed with psychic energy. * Detect: Sceptile reads its opponent moves to completely dodge their next attack, but its success rate drops the more the opponent becomes accustomed to this, only resetting after Sceptile waits to use it for later. * Leaf Blade: The leaves on Sceptile's forearms lengthen dramatically and begin glowing with verdant energy, allowing it to slice through most materials with ease. * Leaf Storm: Sceptile unleashes a furious storm of wind and razor sharp leaves to assail its opponent for heavy damage. However, the potency of its ranged attacks falls sharply after the attack's completion. * Mega Drain: Sceptile forcibly drains the nutrients out of the target's body from a distance, using them to rapidly heal itself. * Night Slash: Sceptile launches a stealthy strike with the power of darkness when its opponent leaves an opening. This attack is particularly likely to strike the target's vitals for critical damage. * Pursuit: Sceptile strikes a foe from behind with the power of darkness, dealing double damage if the target happens to be fleeing from it. * Quick Attack: Sceptile tackles the opponent with a burst of speed that far exceeds its normal limits, allowing it to catch foes off guard. * Quick Guard: Sceptile erects a barrier that nullifies attacks that always move first or are exceedingly faster than Sceptile itself. However, its success rate drops sharply with each successful use. * Screech: Sceptile lets out an ear-splitting screech that forces its opponent to cover their ears, lowering their guard in the process. * Electric rod: used to draw out electricity * Dragon Pulse * Dragon Tail * Psywaave * Thunderwave * Thunderbolt * And whatever feels relevant to the Plot Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Megaverse Category:Pokémon Category:Pokeworld Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Characters